it must have been the way you kissed me
by Nutty Allure
Summary: phoebe struggles to make things work between her and helga but what is a girl to do when your love is in love with two ?
1. 1 Pink Bow

it must have been the way you kissed me.

1.) " Pink Bow "

Phoebe: 15 yrs. old.

Helga: 14 yrs. old.

(Phoebe's POV.)

" _Nice bow. I like your bow cause' it's pink like your pants. _"

I kept taunting her. I kept at it and at it just to get on her nerves. I know it's pretty juvenile but I couldn't help it, I was so fed up with it all.

" _Stop it, Phoebe._ " Helga demanded.

I couldn't stop though, I couldn't. In Pre-school, Arnold had said the exact same thing to her and because of it she stayed with it no matter what. Now here we were, in her room while her older sister Olga listened in to are conversation. She thought she was low but I could see her through the open crack of Helga's bedroom door.

"_ You want me to stop ? So then take off that damn bow ! _'' I yelled.

"_ I can't, you know that ! _'' Helga yelled back.

" _Shit, Helga. It's been over 12 years ! If Arnold loved you- or even had a small bit of interest in you. don't you think he would have told you by know ?_ " I said and stood up on my feet to face her. Her face was turning red and she looked as if she was about to cry but I couldn't back down now.

" _You can't do this to me, Helga..I love you and I know you love me too so then why.._" I stopped talking when I saw the tears rolling down Helga's face. I hate making her cry since it was just so out of character for her to do so. The only two people in this world who can actually make her cry is Arnold and me.

" _You-you're my best friend, Phoebe. I-I shouldn't love you like that…_'' Helga said in an apologetic tone.

I just shook my head, picked up my things and headed out the door.

**AN- Awww. ;)**


	2. 2 Torn

**it must have been the way you kissed me.**

**2.) '' Torn ''**

Phoebe: 16 yrs. old.

Helga: 15 yrs. old

(Phoebe's POV.)

****

I was completely furious. I didn't know what to do with myself. Helga and I had broken things off last Sunday after being together for 4 months and I come to find out through Gerald that she began dating Arnold the day after ! I was completely speechless at first but then I just began to rage and cry…I cried so fucking much. I deleted her off of everything, my FB, Myspace and AIM. I didn't want to know about all the fun things she was doing with Arnold popping up on my timeline. I _swear _I am better than that and I didn't need her. If I was going to move on, I wasn't going to see anything that could remotely pull me back into despair.

****

A couple of days have gone by and the pain has not lessen even the _slightest _bit. I'm tempted to go online and see her face once more…I had to. I am still in love with that blonde and I have always been ever since the 4th grade. I signed on to my FB account and searched for her name. I knew her page is private but I could still be abled to see her profile picture. I found her profile and immediately wished I hadn't. She has changed her profile picture from the last time I've seen it. I was staring at a picture of Helga wearing a bikini while at the beach snuggling up to Arnold. A sound came out of my mouth that I have never heard before in my life. I closed my laptop and desperately searched for my cell phone. I found it underneath my pink, silk covered pillow. I erased her contact from my phone but I knew it by heart so I sent her a text message;

**To:** 238-102-1029 **TIME:** 8:36 p.m.

**Message:** _So U dumped me 4 Arnold, huh !_

I pressed the ' send ' button and waited for a response. Ten minutes have gone by and I had yet to receive a reply from Helga. Helga, the one who is _always_ on her phone, couldn't reply to my damn text ? Well, she was obviously ignoring me ! That is _not_ okay !

**To:** 238-102-1029 **TIME:** 8:46 p.m.

**Message:** _U told me u just needed time 2 think then u go & jump into a new relationship !_

I began cracking my knuckles before I punched my pillow in anger. Tears began to run down my face and my face felt so damn hot that I was pretty I looked like an Asian tomato.

**To:** 238-102-1029 **TIME:** 9:59 p.m.

**Message: **_ANSWER ME HELGA ! I fucking love u & our breaking my heart. /3_

I sent her about 10 more messages before throwing my phone across the room. I doubt a thousand messages could make her answer me that night and I couldn't help but conclude that she wasn't answering because she was with Arnold…

****

**A/N: Hits too close to home. :x**


End file.
